


托德是个迪斯尼公主 Todd is a Disney Princess

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is Prepared, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian's Unique Worldview, Disney Princess Jason Todd, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, JayTim Week 2020, JayTimWeek, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: 达米安震惊地眨眼。托德情不自禁地唱歌。动物们显然很崇拜他。他还花了相当一部分时间来拯救人。一个接一个，领悟就像多米诺骨牌一样滚滚而来。托德曾经被一个邪恶的怪物从他们身边带走，这让他的父亲陷入了长达数年的悲痛之中。就像一个对他们家族的诅咒。也许……托德还没有真正地被拯救？他与这个家庭的关系，特别是与达米安的父亲的关系，似乎还有很多不足之处。达米安睁大眼睛，继续盯着他们看了很长一段时间，惊讶得说不出话来——托德是个迪斯尼公主。达米安有很多工作要做。属于tumblr Jaytim Week 2020活动，第二天，Fairy Tales/Disney Princesses OR Book Inspired AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Todd is a Disney Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508522) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



> 原作者的话：诚挚感谢Salazarastark, Spazzterror和Strawberryjei观看测试版本。

格雷森翻过书页，笑着从昨晚结束的那页开始读。“在漫长而无望的岁月过后，一位高贵的王子来到了这个被诅咒的国度。他听过那个美丽的公主在被遗忘的荆棘城堡中沉睡百年的传说。他还听说她的父亲和臣民同样被黑魔法束缚。所有人都陷入了死一样的长眠。”

达米安躺在床上，听着格雷森柔和流畅的声音从他身上淌过。即使他开始犯困，也对故事的发展皱起眉头。为什么王子要费心去一个明显充满着巫术和危险的国家？为了自己国家的利益，他肯定应该进行其他更有益的冒险。

“王子勇敢地闯入城堡，将自身安危置于脑后，甚至不在意穿过荆棘篱笆时受的重伤。凭着他的勇气和爱心，终于解除了魔咒——他唤醒了王国的生命，用真爱之吻把公主从可怕的命运中拯救出来。”

达米安皱起眉头，被这个故事蠢得睡不着觉。当格雷森深吸一口气，张嘴继续这场闹剧时，达米安终于忍不住发怒了：“格雷森，我必须要求你立即停止！如果你一定要讲睡前故事的话，肯定有更好的书。《孙子兵法》或者《君主论》。”

肯定还有其他既有用又催眠的东西。此时此刻，达米安宁愿听他的长兄大声读字典，也强过他觉得达米安应该忍受的这种荒谬故事。

“噢，来吧，达米，我们快到结局了。难道你不想知道接下来会发生什么吗？”格雷森微笑着，看起来满怀着可笑的期待。

达米安冷笑着摇头。“我对这个荒唐的故事的结局不感兴趣。这个公主是个可悲的傻瓜——只有笨拙的白痴才会用普通的家用器具刺伤自己！此外，她首先就该质问塔楼房间里的老妇人是怎么进来城堡的，而不是天真地相信一个明显可疑的入侵者。显然，她不可原谅地缺乏训练或者智力，或者两个都缺。”

达米安坐起来，把被子往后推，以便用手势来强调表达。“更糟糕的是，这个王子显然很无能，可能还有些愚蠢。否则怎么解释他要盲目地追求一个明显没用的、被魔法诅咒的公主，使得他的国家和他个人都差点受到危害？他决不该以这样一个站不住脚的理由进入荆棘篱笆。”

他嘲笑道。“而他们的孩子，如果他们中任何一个有足够的智力懂得如何实际生产孩子——我对此深表怀疑——那么孩子很可能也是白痴。可悲的后代一旦学会走路，就注定会跌入另一个同样的陷阱，导致这些胡言乱语的笨蛋永远步履蹒跚地走向自己的末日。”达米怒视着他的哥哥。“格雷森，这种教训对我来说太低级了。这些可笑的 **睡前故事** 到底有什么用？”

格雷森呆住看着他，嘴巴以一种可笑的方式张着。“呃……”他无助地眨了眨眼，然后明显恢复了平静。“你没抓住重点，小D！首先，这些故事很有趣。你的生活总没有得到足够的娱乐。”他瘪着嘴。

格雷森把他当个小孩的暗示显而易见，并且及其冒犯。达米安眯起眼睛，深吸一口气再吐出来。“在我的训练和教育中， **娱乐** 既没有建设性，也没有用处。我不是一个需要溺爱的小孩而且——”

格雷森抱歉地摇头，很快抚平了他心中的烦恼。“不，我知道。你非常聪明，技术熟练，远远超过你的年龄。”出于某种原因，他看起来更难过了，就好像达米安的成就在某种程度上是不可取的。

太荒谬了。达米安的能力和成功应该是他的骄傲。可能格雷森有点消化不良。达米安在心里记下了，稍后应该指示潘尼沃斯给他准备一杯清胃茶。

“无论如何。”格雷森微笑着，身体前倾，摸着达米安的头发。他迅速而熟练地收回手以避免达米安反射性的爆发。

达米安翻白眼。他已经 **好几个星期** 没有咬人了。可能只咬过德雷克，那不算数。

“这些故事很重要。它们是在你成长中错过的东西。我只是想给你一个机会去拥有其他孩子都习以为常的东西。”

“文化渗透。”达米安若有所思地说，靠在堆积在床板前的枕头上，手指放在胸前。“那么，你认为这些故事对于我融入平民学校小孩来说很重要吗？”他眯起眼睛，开始慎重考虑。如果他的平民身份需要对这些幼稚故事有透彻了解，那么情况就有所不同了。这很令人讨厌，但做不好会让他的利益受损。

格雷森微扬着眉毛，回了一个勉强的笑。“呃，对的，你可以这么想。此外，这些故事里都隐藏着一些好的寓意。我觉得，试着弄清楚这些寓意是什么，会对你有好处。”

达米安僵住了，突然警觉起来。他强迫自己不要紧张，继续正常呼吸。所以，这是一个考验。他十岁前的生活都是在他的祖父和母亲不那么温柔的抚养下度过的，他非常清楚通过面前的每一个考验的重要性。

那么，格雷森到底想让他从这个故事中得到什么？

当格雷森流畅而深沉的声音继续读着这个看似愚蠢的故事时，达米安全神贯注地听着，仿佛他的生命取决于此。虽然他知道他的父兄不会像他原来的抚养者那样对他施加失败的惩罚，但他想让他们骄傲。

他 **将会** 通过这次考验。

第二天早上，达米安坐在餐桌前，吃着一盘水果、坚果和纯土司。他还在琢磨他能从一个公主、一个邪恶的女巫和一个烦人的高贵王子的愚蠢故事中学到什么。这显然不是一个应该做什么的示例ーー角色们的行为完全不值得效仿。

也许这是一个 **不该** 做什么的示例？然而，如果是这样，就很难证明他吸取了上述教训。他不得不等到一个入侵者，或者一个被施了魔法的少女出现在他的路上，才能展示他逮捕入室者或者忽视这位少女的可敬能力。

在达米安思考的时候，托德冲进房间，跺着脚穿过厨房，当他找到似乎是煎蛋饼的配料时，他开心地吹口哨。

达米安怒视着他。“你在这儿干嘛，托德？”家族的黑羊很少出现在蝙蝠洞，更不用说楼上的韦恩庄园。他唯一敢在这里露面的时候就是——达米安意识到了，“父亲是不是出城了？”

“对啊。”托德对他露出漫不经心的笑容。“就几天。现在红头罩有点热，我很确定我的一些安全屋被破坏了，所以蝙蝠爸爸不在的时候我就要呆在这。”他眨眨眼，从冰箱里拿出一壶橙汁，打开，在达米安露出惊愕的目光前就直接举到嘴边。

骇人听闻。

一个人清了清嗓子，把他们的注意力引到了门口，潘尼沃斯站在那里，看上去完全不高兴。“杰森少爷，真的。”

托德迅速放下壶，试图把偷来的壶藏在背后，但未能成功，他的后脖子都红了。“哦草……呃，我是说，我靠。我就是想让这小子难受一下。”*

佩尼沃思对他扬起威胁的眉毛，没收了橙汁壶，给托德倒了一杯，然后熟练地接管了煎蛋卷的准备工作。“请不要让这种事再次发生。我很清楚您受到了比这更好的教育。”

“对不起，阿尔菲。”

“这都没关系，杰森少爷。我得说——“佩尼沃思轻咳了一声，看上去一时克制不住情绪，而后又恢复了镇静。“你能来真好，我亲爱的孩子。”

两人陷入了沉默，达米安继续困惑于格雷森为他设置的挑战。也许这并不限于他们昨晚读的故事的具体内容。可能格雷森也在暗示达米安去看他一直想要他看的各种电影。如果这样的话，就还需要考虑公主们的其他品质。

作为一个群体，公主们都喜欢唱歌。小动物被她们吸引。她们深有同情心，惯于拯救他人。

达米安瞪着眼睛。这对他没有任何帮助。这些不是他所见过的任何人的特征，更不用说他在这里花时间相处过的人——

柔和的歌声把他的注意力引回来，他惊讶地看着桌子对面。“妈妈啊，我刚刚杀了个人……”安静的歌声变成了哼唱，达米安意识到潘尼沃斯已经离开了房间，托德现在就坐在他的对面。那个人正在 **唱歌** ，和他进屋时吹的是同一首曲子。

托德继续唱着，显然没有意识到他有了听众。“我拿枪指着他的头——扣下扳机，现在他死了……”他把一大勺鸡蛋塞进嘴里，一边嚼着食物，一边哼着歌。过了一会儿，他注意到达米安盯着他，咧开嘴笑，露出嚼了一半的鸡蛋碎片。“怎么，你不喜欢皇后？”*

真恶心。

不。 **托德** 根本不可能成为公主，就算他明显会自发地歌唱。就算他令人费解地提到某个未知的 **皇后** ，那是支持这个令人不安的假设的另一个论点。

托德清理完盘子，站了起来。“好了，我走了。回头见，小子。”他慢慢走开了，留下达米安一个人想事情。

他看着托德慢慢走向大厅，过了一会儿又开始继续唱他关于暴力和故意伤害的歌。会不会……？不，不可能！达米安摇头。就在这时，提图斯穿过厨房从他身边小跑而过，忠实地跟着托德。过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德猫也出现了，飞快跟在他们后面。

达米安震惊地眨眼。托德情不自禁地唱歌。动物们显然很崇拜他。他还花了相当一部分时间来拯救人。一个接一个，领悟就像多米诺骨牌一样滚滚而来。托德曾经被一个邪恶的怪物从他们身边带走，这让他的父亲陷入了长达数年的悲痛之中。就像一个对他们家族的诅咒。

也许……托德还没有真正地被拯救？他与这个家庭的关系，特别是与达米安的父亲的关系，似乎还有很多不足之处。

达米安睁大眼睛，继续盯着他们看了很长一段时间，惊讶得说不出话来——托德是个迪斯尼公主。

达米安有 **很多** 工作要做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
>  **迪克给达米安读睡前故事** ：“耶，我喜欢给我的小弟弟读心爱的童话故事！”  
>  **达米安对此过度解读** ：“我必须从这个故事中汲取深刻教训，耗尽它所有的隐喻，以免我无法秉承父亲的想法，辜负兄长的期望。”  
>  **迪克，困惑但开心地发现达米安对这个故事感兴趣** ：“这……很好？？？”*耸耸肩，翻过书页，继续阅读*  
>  **达米安全心全意投入到解决谜团中** ：*注意到杰森唱着凶残的民谣，吸引着动物，以经典的迪斯尼公主的方式表演家务劳动*“天哪！托德一直都是公主！”  
>  **杰森困惑地** ：“妈的？等等，你刚才是说我自己做煎蛋卷吗？小子，你有些奇怪的狗屎想法——”  
>  **达米安笑着低声说** ：“是的，托德一直都是公主。”
> 
> 译注：  
> 杰森哼的是皇后乐队的波西米亚狂想曲。
> 
> “Aw, shi—uh, I mean, shoot. I was just giving the squirt a hard time.”  
> “哦草……呃，我是说，我靠。我就是想让这小子难受一下。”


	2. Chapter 2

杰森带着越来越强烈的怀疑和不信任感看向达米安。那孩子又盯着他看了。他稍稍向右偏了一点，希望这个小家伙只是望着空处陷入了沉思。不行。那双小圆眼睛注视着他的一举一动。这让人不舒服地想到一只饥饿的猫看着一只肥美多汁的老鼠时的那种眼神。

他颤抖着，努力别让自己感觉这么紧张。也许只要他开启一场谈话，整个局势就不会那么紧绷了。“那么……你最近在忙什么？”

达米安只是继续在越来越尴尬的沉默中盯着他看，不知怎么的，这又尴尬又该死地让人感到诡异的威胁。

这孩子才11岁——不该这么让人心烦。不过话说回来，如果达米安真的想暗杀某人并把尸体藏起来，他绝对有能力做到。接着，如果想把该死的责任推到红头罩手下的黑帮头上，再把他一半天杀的安全屋都标出来或者炸上天，应该也很容易。当他想到谋杀他及推卸责任时，他的思路突然中断了，这小鬼可能确实正打算这么做。

该死。

当杰森缓缓退出书房的时候，他的目光一刻都没离开那孩子。转过身去可能就是在邀请他捅他的肾一刀。到了走廊里，他才微微放松下来，但是不能完全放松警惕。众所周知，达米安经常潜伏在通风管道里，他是由真正的杀手养大的。如果他想要某个人死，他肯定能找到很多该死的可利用的资源。

只能做一件事了。

他一边咽口水，一边开始寻找那个人，那个唯一或许，有可能，有一点机会，会该死地能理解杰森这次到底做了什么才冒犯了这个小怪物的人。他皱起眉头，想知道这他妈的到底是什么。在过去的六个月里，他没有对这个家做过任何糟糕的事情——自从深渊的影响最终开始一点点消失，他可以看到自己原来造成的伤害。对他从前的家人，也对他自己的伤害。

如果这孩子要因为他是个混蛋而报复他，那应该是在他最糟糕的时候，而不是现在，现在他离再次被接受那么 **近** ，或者最起码可以被容忍。

他把头伸进客厅，希望能发现迪克正在那看另一部他喜欢的荒谬浪漫喜剧。但相反，卡珊躺在沙发上，双脚放在斯蒂芬的膝盖上，睡眼惺忪地对他眨眼睛。斯蒂芬似乎正忙着把她的脚趾甲涂成黑色以搭配她的手指甲。指甲油里还有亮片。

“嘿，你好啊。”斯蒂芬说，对他露出灿烂的笑容，然后转身继续她的工作。当然，她自己的指甲是鲜艳的茄子紫色。也有亮片。

“看起来不错。”他在门口说。他转移了自己的重心，就在跟任何人这样若无其事地互动时，依旧感到轻微的尴尬，不过他们已经比一年前吵架少多了。  
*

卡珊抬起头看着他，她的黑眼睛已经明白了。“谢谢。”她简单地说，甜甜地笑着。他向她招手，扭头回到大厅，去往他名单上的下一个地点，从这次邂逅中感到奇妙的振奋。

当他停止杀戮时，卡珊是第一个知道的人。好吧，她、芭芭拉和提姆之间可能分不清谁先谁后。但是卡珊第一个来到他这，当面跟他说他做得很好，鼓励他继续尝试。

提姆是第二个。他带着一个数据驱动器和一个披萨出现在红头罩的某个安全屋里，准备谈谈他发现他们手里有重叠的几个案子。芭布斯有天他妈的黑了他的通讯设备，骚扰他一直到他答应去钟楼和她聊聊。就在他们三个之间，他们让他跟其余的蝙蝠一起工作，在他——也可能包括其他人——搞明白发生了什么之前。

杰森走到厨房，把脑袋探进去，希望能找到迪克，最起码是阿尔弗雷德。他最怀念的庄园里的事之一就是阿尔弗雷德的镇定，当然，还有他无限量供应的完美的茶和饼干。

厨房里唯一的人是提姆，他站在咖啡壶前看着浓黑、芳香的液体慢慢灌满玻璃水瓶，一滴又一滴。

“嗨鸟宝宝——你今天见到屌头了吗？”

“嗨嗯。”提姆说，明显还没有完全清醒。他昏昏欲睡的时候真他妈可爱。事实上，他一直都超可爱，不过杰森不会让任何人知道他这么想。他和他的替代品之间的关系已经够复杂的了，不需要再混进 **那个** 。

杰森咯咯笑着，看着这个年轻人早上起来干第一件事的时候这么可爱地无助，感到一阵喜爱之情涌上心头。并不是说现在真的是早上——都过了中午了。不过话说回来，考虑到他如此频繁地在凌晨时晃去鸟巢一小会的时候发现提姆仍然醒着，正在研究蝙蝠们的案例文件或者韦恩集团的财务报告，他可能不该感到惊讶。

“你在这干嘛呢？”他用臀部把提姆推搡到一边，完全没有理会他的轻声抱怨。出于同情，他还是伸手举过头顶拿下来一个杯子，给他倒满。

提姆贪婪地从他手中抢过满满一杯咖啡，啜了一口，然后叹着气闭上眼睛，明显非常幸福。“谢谢，杰。”他的脸颊因为热气而泛红，当他睁开眼睛的时候，看起来那么该死地迷人又慵懒，使得杰森的脸因为遐想而发热。”昨晚巡逻结束后我不得不来蝙蝠洞。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头盯着我，直到我答应留下来过夜。”

听起来很合理。对阿尔弗雷德说不太他妈难了。

杰森转过身去，开始炉子前忙碌。“煎蛋？”他很清楚提姆喜欢吃什么，所以他会在另一个人回答前就从冰箱里拿出蛋白和蔬菜。

“是啊，当然。呃，谢了。”提姆慢吞吞地走到吧台前，跳起来坐在上面，时不时啜一口咖啡。显然，只是看着杰森给他做早餐，他就完全心满意足了。

杰森在翻动煎蛋卷后停了一下，开始思考这事。他到底为什么要给提姆做早餐？提姆至少应该请他做这个。从他的眼角看过去，提姆的头微微向前一点一点，然后他明显地抓住了自己，猛地昂起头，一口气喝完了剩下的咖啡。

他真他妈可爱又搞笑。杰森关掉炉子，把煎蛋卷放在盘子上，抑制住笑容。“好啦给你，提宝。尽量在吃完之前别睡着。”

“我欠你一个人情。”提姆说，微笑着看着他，然后把注意力转向他的免费早餐。他的头又向前晃了晃，然后又挺直身子，使劲地眨眼。

“当然，没问题。但是认真地说，多睡会儿吧。”杰森哼了一声，摇摇头，又在走前给提姆续了杯咖啡。这周他将不得不经常去鸟巢，以确保这个可笑的工作狂能够照顾好自己。

当他继续寻找着迪克，仍然小心翼翼地留意着某个令人毛骨悚然的儿童杀手的时候，他也思考着他将如何从这个人情中得到好处。可以肯定的是，他不需要用它来帮忙处理案件，因为该死的事实就是——提姆总是免费帮他，不论何时只要他要求。甚至，有时候他根本没要求。小控制狂。

他满怀喜爱地笑着。也许他可以说服提姆快点和他一起吃晚饭，把人情在这里用掉。就是出去消遣一次，避开他们义警工作的那些压力带来的干扰，肯定很棒。*

杰森漫不经心地走进蝙蝠洞，并意识到他找到了他要找的人，眨着眼跳出沉思。他在通往洞穴的楼梯底部停住，搜寻。在他头顶上，迪克·格雷森使用着布鲁斯多年前为他安装的空中设备，高兴地拱起身子，在一条完全违反地心引力的路线上扭动。

即使他对迪克很了解，并且和他一起训练了很多年，看着迪克的行为依然很新鲜。杰森注视着他的动作，直到他在一个平台停下来，伸展肩膀，然后开始往下爬。他略过了最后几级台阶，正在从梯子上往下跳，就在这时候杰森叫住他。他认真地挑选了这个时机。“哟，迪基！”当迪克吓了一跳，屁股着地时，他咧开嘴哈哈笑。这总是很搞笑。

“该死的，杰，我跟你说了别这样！”迪克站起来时嘟囔着，但是他笑了，显然很高兴看到他在洞里转悠。“怎么了？”

杰森做了个鬼脸，回忆起他找他的目的。“嗯，那么。我遇到了点麻烦。”他克制住了坐立不安、感到尴尬的冲动。毕竟，达米安只是个小孩。他本该自己就能处理好这事。

迪克挺直身子，表情变得严肃，他的目光在杰森身上掠过，显然是在检查伤势。“黑帮有什么动向吗？你还好吗？”

他摇摇头，咽下喉咙里因为哥哥明目张胆的关心而形成的愚蠢肿块。“不是那个。”他深吸一口气，让自己他妈冷静下来。“是那个孩子。”

“提姆？”迪克担心的皱眉加深了。“杰森，我知道你们过去不好，但如果你给他一个 **机会** ，你就会看到他……”

“什么？不，提宝好得很。很久以前他和我就把事情摊开来说清楚了*——我们现在挺好。不是，我说的是 **另外的** 孩子。”

迪克看起来处于既松了口气又紧张起来的滑稽混合中，他扬起眉毛。“达米安？是因为你每次来都给他的动物喂培根吗？我告诉过你，他是个素食主义者，他会为此发疯的——他总是确保给他们买的都是有机的且营养均衡的食物，完全能满足他们的饮食需要。虽然那肯定包括肉和蛋白质，但是他肯定 **不会** 感谢你给他们吃培根这样不健康的东西。”

杰森哼了一声。“不，他还是不知道我一直在喂它们。不管怎样，那些都不是肉。我只是大部分时间都把小零食放在口袋里，以防万一巡逻时碰到任何动物。可怜的小家伙们，每次我碰到他们的时候，他们看起来都那么饿。”他看到迪克因为这个真相而咧嘴露出开心的笑容，在另一个人决定说一些令人尴尬的，或者上帝不允许的事情之前，他赶紧走过去抱住他。“他不知道，但我很肯定这蝙蝠崽子正打算谋杀我。仿佛每次我一转过身，他都站在那里，就一直用那双小圆眼睛 **看着** 我。”

迪克扬起眉毛，显得更加担心了。妈的，杰森一直希望他哥哥能够立即解除他的忧虑。然而实际上，他如此严肃地对待这件事——嗯，肯定不妙。

“杰，”迪克急切地说，他的目光再次掠过杰森，几乎可以肯定，这是一次快速的检查，以确定他不会因为无痛刺伤或某种毒药再死一次，“快想，他有没有特别注意你的颈静脉？主动脉？你头骨底部和脊柱之间那个脆弱的连接点？”

天啊。

杰森颤抖着飞快地回头瞥了一眼，有点预期会在身后看到那个小鬼，他那令人不安的眼神就定在确切的点上。

那儿没人。妈的谢谢了。

杰森考虑了一下这个问题，然后耸肩。“我没注意到？我的意思是，他通常看着我的眼睛，或者只是朝着我大致的方向沉思。一开始我以为他只是盯着空处看，好像在想着什么，但是当我移动的时候，他的眼睛追踪着我。”他颤抖着，抑制着再次回头检查的冲动。“这真他妈的让人心神不宁。”

“但是到目前为止还没有攻击对吗？你的柜子里没有任何陷阱，你走过大厅时没有飞镖在你头上飞过，你吃饭的时候餐具上也没有可疑的闪光物质？”

这他妈是搞什么？“见鬼，没有。”杰森说，被吓到了。如果这就是他可能遭遇的事情，他必须离开这里。

让他吃惊的是，迪克的脸变得明朗，他笑了，听起来如释重负。“那么，你就不在他的暗杀名单上。我觉得他可能只是喜欢你，杰。这可能是他交朋友的方式。”

天啊。

“那如果我不想交朋友呢？那孩子就跟地狱一样让人毛骨悚然，好像打算在我睡觉的时候戳我一刀作为消遣，就跟玩马里奥赛车游戏一样。”*此外，杰森也不想醒来时发现他敌人的头出现在他的门阶上或其他地方。他在过去的生命里已经有足够的斩首记忆了，感谢拉斯把他泡进酸池子里。

迪克翻着白眼，身子前倾，安抚性地轻拍他肩膀。“刺杀不像人们想象的那么频繁。他们也没那么坏——如果达米喜欢你，他总是瞄准肉(避开骨头和要害)，让伤口变得很浅。”

带着这个令人振奋的、可怕的发现，迪克旋转着脚后跟，吹着欢快的口哨跳开了。

“这 **他妈** 是搞什么？”杰森抱怨着擦自己的脸。

随便了。他只需要保持警惕一段时间，最终这小子会失去兴趣的。毕竟，他只是一个孩子——尽管是一个非常糟糕的孩子。这到底会有多糟糕？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
>  **杰森向迪克抱怨道** ：“达米安盯着我看，这真他妈叫人毛骨悚然。”  
>  **迪克从天花板上优雅地跳下来** ：“呃，也许没什么好担心的。”  
>  **杰森松了口气** ：“你确定吗？我还担心他想杀我呢。”  
>  **迪克笑着说** ：“哈哈，不会吧，如果他想杀你，你已经死了！”  
>  **杰森深表怀疑** ：“呃，我猜可能吧。谢谢。那么他为什么盯着我看？”  
>  **迪克耸肩** ：“也许他喜欢你！如果他开始喂你少量的毒药以增强你的抵抗力，你就会知道了！”  
>  **杰森** ：“WTF，他对你做过这种事？”  
>  **迪克笑着侧翻跟斗** ：“这很酷，你最终会习惯的！”
> 
> 译注：
> 
> He shifts his weight, still feeling slightly awkward interacting with everyone so casually when he was at their throats less than a year ago.  
> 他转移了自己的重心，就在跟任何人这样若无其事地互动时，依旧感到轻微的尴尬，不过他们已经比一年前吵架少多了。
> 
> It might be nice to just hang out for once, without the pressure of their vigilante work driving the interaction.  
> 就是出去消遣一次避开他们义警工作的那些压力带来的干扰，肯定很棒。
> 
> He and I talked things out over pancakes forever ago  
> 很久以前他和我就把事情摊开来说清楚了
> 
> 同样版本发布在了lofter上https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cb9971ad


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿，伙计，你有空吗？”夜翼坐在他身边，给了他一个满怀希望的微笑，手持两个保温瓶。

罗宾耸耸肩膀，稍稍挪过去，在窗台上腾出空间，他一直在那监视着对面的大楼。他正在等待两个想要在各自的头目眼皮底下结成联盟的黑帮高层的见面。考虑到这次会议本该在至少20分钟前开始，它就会发生的似乎变得越来越小了。也许这些阴谋家已经被抓获并受到惩罚，或者他们因为害怕而不敢露面。

不管怎么说，这都是在浪费他的时间。话说回来，整个监视活动本身就是徒劳且令人震惊的，漫长的等待给罗宾提供了一个很好的机会去慢慢思考他能够的测试。

在过去的几天里，他一直在仔细观察托德。而他所看到的一切都强化了他最初的假设。至此，他已经观察到了托德表现出迪斯尼公主的基本特征的多个例子，包括：打击和战胜邪恶的坏蛋，偶尔会突然自发唱起关于爱情和幸福的歌-嗯，关于破坏和故意伤害的嘈杂杂音，但这些歌让 **托德** 快乐，所以这一点也成立了-还吸引动物们按照他的控制台事。

就在昨晚的夜巡中，罗宾紧随其后，他最不想看到的就是红头罩正把剩饭剩菜扔掉进喵喵汪汪叫着的高谭市的无数流浪动物中。这是一幅出人意料的感人场景。

过事实证明，这是一个错误让他牺牲了沉重代价-愚蠢的好战分子立刻发现自己包围了咆哮，嘶叫，抓挠的流浪猫狗中，这些动物涌动着保护自己的公主。

父亲甚至着说托德是他的掌上明珠。托德被一个邪恶的生物从家里偷走，这深深伤害了父亲。托德回家时受到了托德拒绝呆在他们的城堡-呃，房子-里面，当父亲在的时候，很明显这让他们两个人都不开心。

托德甚至还有个王子。罗宾对此很确定。他得出了结论，就像任何童话故事中的公主一样，托德需要一个笨手笨脚但心地善良的白痴的来帮助他克服残余的诅咒。只有这样，他才能在父亲身边找到正确的位置，修复他们破碎的家庭。这样，蝙蝠侠和他的盟友们才能发挥出真正的力量，这当然是一个需要称颂的目标，很值得罗宾为之努力。

没有其他合乎逻辑的结论了。格雷森一定是想要达米安确定托德的理想追求者，并鼓励他穿上西服追求他。*只要王子成功地追求到了他的公主，那么故事就该遵循童话故事的一贯模式，迎来一个令人期待的满意结局。

但是怎么找到托德的王子呢？

罗宾又看了一眼夜翼。他的大哥和蔼可亲，富有同情心。他很可能会希望达米安考个好成绩。也许他愿意给他一点提示？但如果没有的话，达米安也有可能被欺骗泄露自己的线索。

“那么……”夜翼用手指敲着壁架，一条腿不安分地来回摆动。他递给罗宾一个热水瓶，他小心翼翼地啜了一口，发现里面装着潘尼沃斯的美味热巧克力。罗宾十分满意。“你最近一直在关注红头罩。有什么想要分享的吗？”

啊。显然，他是来向罗宾询问他找出及破解这个难题的最新进度的。罗宾挺直了肩膀，汇报道：“实际上，我的观察卓有成效。我几乎要完成研究了。”

夜翼顿了一下，张开嘴好像要回复什么，然后又顿了一下。“哦。”他终于说。他扬起嘴角，露出看起来有点迷惑的微笑。也许他没想到罗宾的进展这么快？“很高兴听你这样说。介意让我知道你得出了什么结论吗？”

罗宾眯起眼睛，思考着。虽然到目前为止他对自己的结论很有信心，但他并不确定自己是否已经取得了足以打动夜翼的进步。不，仅仅找出难题在整个宏大的计划中还不够。他必须制定解决难题的办法，他的努力才会得到认可。

“我做完后会通知你的。”他盯着对面的大楼，它的窗户依然漆黑一片。在他身边，夜翼举起他的保温瓶，喝了一大口。“于此同时，你知道托德可能会有哪个情人吗？”他犹豫了一下，思考着说更多是否会过多泄露他目前努力的方向。过了一会儿，他决定，如果他能得到任何有用的信息，那就值得了。“他被喜欢或者喜欢过人吗？”*

夜翼喘着气，咳嗽，将热巧克力全喷进夜晚清新的空气中。“ **什么** ？”

罗宾不耐烦地翻白眼。“我在问你，托德目前有没有跟任何人有暧昧关系。”

“哦，上帝啊。你……天呐。所以这就是为什么——我以为——我从来没有 **想过** 你可能会迷上——”他突然停下来，看上去吓坏了。

“如果你能好到试着说完一个整句，那将会比这种没用的叨叨更有帮助。”

夜翼一声不响地转向罗宾，脸上带着最认真又有点不自在的表情。“看，罗宾……”他的声音里充满了怜悯，罗宾的怒火也升腾起来。

显然，试图向夜翼求助就是个错误。他明显地不相信罗宾能完成它。“我不需要你的帮助！我会自己找出托德的情人。”

夜翼显得惊慌失措。“达——呃，罗宾，等等。即使你，嗯，对他 **感兴趣** ，也不能因此去攻击任何人——”

他到底在说什么？罗宾盯着他看了好一会儿，试图弄明白他的意思。然后对面建筑的动静吸引了他的注意力，他的全部注意力立即回到了任务上。“夜翼。”他断然说。

在他身旁，夜翼随着他的目光看过去，然后流畅地蜷起身体。他的热水瓶消失了，他举起一只手碰碰面具，可能激活了红外感应。“三个人。一个人坐在椅子上一动不动——可能被绑起来了。这次会议不是只有两个人吗？”

罗宾对此皱起眉头，激活了自己的红外感应。“是的，阿代尔和德弗兰科。也许有人想要跟踪他们，而他们不愿意。”

其中一个站立的人物高举手臂，紧紧抓着什么东西，明显是想用它去击打坐着的人。这个人轻微地挣扎着，可能是蠕动着试图去抵抗。

“好吧，看来这次行动要从监视升级为救援了。”话音刚落夜翼就抬脚站起来。他很可能会用烟雾弹打破窗户，再荡进去，罗宾将紧随其后，在夜翼穿着披风的那段时间里，他们总是这样做。

他没有这样做。

相反，他和罗宾都目瞪口呆地看着红罗宾不知道从哪里冒出来，从东边的高楼上以某种角度射出抓钩钱晃进去。他的脚先落下，猛击窗户，当他整个人进入房间的时候时，已经把长棍握在手里。

他利用自己的冲击力达到了毁灭性的效果，把其中一个黑手党作为缓冲垫来减速着陆，同时精准击打几下摆平了另一个。

这两个人还在往下倒，他就冲到椅子旁边跪下来，显然是想帮助上面的人。

“罗宾。”夜翼低声说着发射抓钩。他荡向现在已经有了个洞的窗户。罗宾跟在后面，对红罗宾插手他的案子感到愤怒。他和夜翼会处理好的。他没理由介入——

罗宾飞进房间，一看到椅子上的人就愣住了。

“噢，妈的，真的吗？你们俩也是？怎么，你要叫 **所有人** 都来看我被羞辱吗？”红头罩没戴他那标志性的头盔，但至少还戴着面具，他沮丧地呻吟着。

红罗宾无视他的咆哮，熟练地切断了绳子。“有麻木或刺痛的感觉吗？他们系得真紧。”他开始轻柔地摩擦红头罩的手，显然是想要恢复四肢的血液循环。他偷偷用脚扒拉着地面上的什么东西，把它推得更远，而红头罩盯着它，小心翼翼地凝视着。

是撬棍。罗宾盯着正在地板上呻吟和虚弱蠕动的黑手党们。最大的可能性是，他们打算用那种特殊的武器袭击红头罩只是一个巧合。不管怎样，他肯定夜翼会彻底问清这件事，以确保万无一失。

夜翼向前迈了一步，带着敌意地把这个讨厌的工具踢到一个远离红头罩视线的角落。红罗宾和罗宾在那之前都短暂地瞪了它一眼。夜翼皱起眉头：“红头罩，你没事吧？罗宾和我在监视的时候偶然发现这些家伙抓了个人。我们不知道是你。”

红罗宾点头表示明白了他的话，然后转头回去对着红头罩：“我正在例行巡逻，你的一个杂牌下属拦住我，说他们看见有人把你软绵绵的尸体推进一辆货车。他们这样的一对蠢货一开始怎么可能打败你？”

红头罩优雅地脸红了。“我当时正在调查我的安全屋遇到的某个帮派小问题。这两个人中有一个是线人，他说他有一些消息要告诉我，但我猜他决定把我出卖给一个敌对帮派——那个恨我入骨的帮派。我摘下头盔和他喝了一杯。没看到他在里面放了什么东西，但是如果他有同伙……”

罗宾点着头，碎片一块块在他脑子里拼起来。“阿代尔和德弗兰科肯定需要一些东西以确信他们有机会发动政变。抓住红头罩将成为他们很有分量的照牌。”*

“是啊，随便吧。我正在挣脱束缚的过程中——差一点就自由了，这时他们拔出了那该死的撬棍。”红头罩皱着眉头。“我有一会儿僵住了。嗯。我想……”他脸红着犹豫了一下。过了一会儿，他低下头，对着靴子喃喃自语：“谢谢你救了我，鸟宝宝。”

红罗宾微笑着，依旧轻柔揣摩着红头罩的手，然后停住了。他皱起眉头：“等等，你说他们给你下药了，是吗？头罩，那很危险。我得带你回鸟巢。我们要做一些检测确保那没有什么严重问题。”说完这番话，他向前俯下身，平稳地把一个嘶嘶咒骂着的、虚弱抗议着的红头罩捞在怀里。他轻微摇晃了一会然后才抱紧他——公主抱。看起来令人难以置信地尴尬，红头罩的脚差点拖在地上，他蜷起宽阔的肩膀让这个小个子年轻人抓牢一点。但他们似乎都不介意。

罗宾睁大了眼睛。

当这两个人从他身边过去，走向窗户的时候，他肯定他看到红头罩的脸颊和耳尖上升起一丝红晕。这个男人已经不再抗议了——事实上，当红罗宾荡进夜色之前调整姿势的时候，他的胳膊搂住了救命恩人的肩膀。

“哇哦。”夜翼盯着他们说，“我……没有意识到红罗宾那么强壮。”他又看了一会儿，然后叹了口气，摸着臀部转过身，用批判的眼光看着那些神志不清不清的罪犯。“那么，我想我们得对付这些家伙了。”

一旦他们找到并打开黑手党们在会面时随身携带的公文包，处理他们的过程就很简单了。每个包里都装满了现金、武器和足量的毒品，能让他们蹲上很长一段时间，即使在哥谭也很长了。

只有到很晚了，到巡逻结束，回到蝙蝠洞写报告的时候，达米安才有机会思考今天发生的事情意味着什么。

一直到今晚，他还不能确定托德的白马王子究竟是谁。他曾短暂地考虑过格雷森自己，戈登，布朗，甚至是韦斯特，在眼睁开地看着这个白痴在战斗中一头撞到木板，成功地把自己打晕了十秒之前-这对一个极速者来说简直是永恒了。

没有一个符合规范的。

他从未认真考虑过 **德雷克** 会是托德的白马王子的可能性。直到看着这个男人以真正的童话般的方式拯救了他，直到那个必不可少的公主抱，成功地唤醒了他还有这种可能。

德雷克是一个贵族，有一些头脑简单的傻瓜似乎认为他不那么讨厌。作为红罗宾时，他可能被认为是英勇，无畏且善良的。令人毛骨悚然的是，他有时候甚至近似于英俊潇洒-不管怎么说，当他演奏提摩西·韦恩的时候。

达米安对这个问题考虑得越多，它就越明显。

德雷克显然就是托德的王子。

今晚的事件就骨折证明。如果德雷克的王子气质还不足以让达米安相信这个事实，他只需要再想想他们两个人看对方的眼神，就在德雷克把眩晕的托德从绑架现场抱走的时候，就在德雷克温柔地把托德从残忍的绑匪手中解救出来之后。

好吧，达米安看完了格雷森为了他的文化渗透大计而强加给他的所有的可恶电影，还读了书。他知道，只有一种方法可以治愈托德身上的应力咒，这种应力咒破坏了他父亲的幸福，通过父亲，又破坏了整个家族的幸福。

托德必须得到王子的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
>  **达米安在一次监控行动中感到无聊及沮丧** ：“为什么想要弄清楚托德的白马王子的身份这么困难？肯定有人会想吻他！”  
>  **杰森被绑架，差点被撬棍打一顿** ：“啊，操你妈该死的——”  
>  **蒂姆冲进来，用一种戏剧性的童话般的方式救了杰森** ：“杰，他们伤害了你吗？”  
>  **达米安带着深深地怀疑看着他们** ：“不。不，托德的白马王子不可能是德雷克。他缺乏尊严，魅力，或其他任何形式的可以称得上是王子的成就。这不可能！”  
>  **蒂姆，轻柔地公主抱起眩晕的杰森** ：*从敌手中救出杰森，飞向安全的地方*  
>  **达米安** ：“……哼。”
> 
> 译注：
> 
> Grayson must intend for Damian to identify Todd`s ideal suitor and encourage him to press his suit.  
> 格雷森一定是想要达米安确定托德的理想追求者，并鼓励他穿上礼服追求他。
> 
> “Meanwhile, are you aware of any romantic partners with whom Todd may be involved?” “Is he taken, as it were?”  
> “于此同时，你知道托德可能会有哪个情人吗？”“他被喜欢或者喜欢过人吗？”
> 
> Red Hood would be a considerable feather in their cap.  
> 抓住红头罩将成为他们很有分量的招牌。
> 
> 水平一般，有任何错误或者意见建议都请跟我说wwww


	4. Chapter 4

提姆走过大厅，抑制住回头看的冲动。他已经知道了他将会看到什么。达米安已经跟踪他一天半了。这很诡异，还让人有点担忧。

不过，这小子这次又是在生什么气呢？自上季度的最后一次严重袭击后已经过去好几个月了。他认为他们已经揭过了达米安最初的嫉妒和被煽动的竞争，因这个可怜的小孩在过去十年里是被一个真正的永生的恐怖分子而不是一个充满爱心的正常家庭抚养长大的而引发的那种竞争。*

也许这不是针对提姆的。他在餐桌旁坐下，阿尔弗雷德马上把一个盛满食物的盘子放在他面前：“给，提姆少爷。谢谢你昨天夜巡后留下来过夜。我很高兴得知你们在同一个屋檐下相安无事。”

“当然，阿尔弗雷德。”提姆微笑着说，“我想我们都太累了，追查完从那天绑架杰森的人那里得到的所有线索之后，没精力再做其他事情了。”

虽然很累，但只要打倒了那些帮派，这都是值得的。现在有很多人不会再受到伤害了，更不用说杰森。那些帮派似乎真的很讨厌红头罩。提姆很高兴他们不会再出现在街道上了。

“嘿，现在，”杰森深沉而愉快的声音从门口传来。他懒洋洋地走进来，张开嘴巴打着哈欠，“我得告诉你们，我完全是故意被绑架的。”

提姆窃笑着说：“怎么，你掉进了一个众所周知的陷阱，让自己被下药，被转移到未知的地方，这一切都是因为你知道绑架你的人恰好随身带着装满罪证的公文包，而我们可以利用这些证据扳倒两个帮派和他们全部的供应网？”

杰森偷走提姆的咖啡，喝掉一大口，在这个过程中一直盯着提姆的眼睛。“对啊。”他不动声色地说，然后忍不住呕了一下，破坏了表情效果。“天，这是什么鬼玩意？你是刚刚把杯子直接沉进了哥谭湾还是什么沟里吗？”

“如果哥谭湾的味道跟这个一样，我会去游更多泳的。”提姆翻着白眼，“那只是咖啡。”

“这就完全解释得通了。”杰森颤抖着说。

“杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德低声说，在提姆对面给他安排了一个位置。

杰森一屁股坐下，拿起自己的杯子，感激地啜了一口。“谢谢，阿尔菲。你的茶让一切变得更好了。”

提姆继续翻白眼。他闻着自己早餐的香气，愉快地微笑着，放松下来。夜巡之后偶尔能在庄园里碰面真是太好了。好吧，可能这周他们只碰到了一两次。

阿尔弗雷德的厨艺也十分激励人。提姆举起一勺鸡蛋，而后皱起眉头，他发现银餐具的表面反射出一些闪烁的动静。

达米安。

阿尔弗雷德回到厨房，一如既往地平静坚忍，却明显因为有这么多家庭成员在而高兴。同时，提姆转向杰森。他眯起眼睛看着另一个人津津有味地吃着自己的早餐。没有任何迹象表明他有注意到那个小鬼正在门廊的天花板上潜伏着，并且很明显在看他们。

真的太诡异了。

然后杰森蓝绿色的眼睛转向他，专注且热切。他的目光匆匆往大厅一转，而后回来，眉毛抽动，轻轻耸肩。

好了，提姆能接收到他的信号。“联合起来？”他低声说，同时小心把脸转过一点，让达米安无法读到他的唇语。最起码，如果他和杰森互相照应，他们将有能力反击任何偷袭。理论是这样。他不想真的到只能轮班睡觉那种地步。当然，更不用说在凌晨四点就因为一把短剑而惊醒。*

“见鬼，好吧。”杰森小声回复，看起来如释重负。“去你那。”

红罗宾的鸟巢实际上是一个堡垒，一整队超能力者联合攻击也很难穿透。就算真的被击破了，也还有一些应急措施。提姆点头，回给杰森一个微笑。那会很有趣。

他们向阿尔弗雷德告别，感激地得到了一篮子美味食物，他们可以带走。提姆以无趣的平民伪装驾驶红鸟摩托。杰森不赞成这样的安排，他抱怨着把自己高大的身体折叠进乘客座位：“真的吗？你甚至都不让我开车？”

“我的车，我说了算。”提姆有一点点后悔，因为杰森开始吃篮子里阿尔弗雷德做的点心，他报复性地咬着蓝莓烤饼，把篮子放在自己膝盖上，拒绝分给提姆。

他们都没有提及达米安。

他们到达鸟巢后，提姆举起手阻止杰森说话，杰森被逗笑了，一点也不惊讶。提姆开始做每次跟其他蝙蝠呆在一起后都要做的所有检查工作，最终他们每人身上最起码找出了三个定位器和两个窃听器，提姆把它们破坏掉。

“我甚至不能确定有多少是达米安的，多少是布鲁斯的。”他承认，嘴角挂着勉强的微笑。

“该死，真奇怪，我们已经习惯了这种间谍活动，它甚至不再是一件事了。”杰森赞同道。他走过提姆的长沙发，大声叹气把自己扔进去，舒舒服服地把胳膊搭在沙发背上。“所以，你知道这见鬼的小怪物现在为什么要跟踪我们 **两个** 吗？”

提姆皱起眉头。这听起简直就像是……“他已经这样跟着你有一段时间了吗？”一般而言，提姆不会错过这种动向。不过话说回来，他最近没有在庄园里待很长时间，而忙于工作、夜巡和上学。一周里三两个早晨可能不足以让人真正搞明白达米安日常跟踪活动。

杰森又在打哈欠。这有点奇怪，杰森在他的客厅里，柔软地散发睡意，他仍然穿着汗衫和旧T恤，可能就是他昨晚穿着睡觉的那一套。他以前也来过这里很多次，但通常都是作为红头罩来的。他的头发是乱蓬蓬的、波浪起伏的一大团，看起来真的很软。

提姆咽了口唾沫，把目光移开。

“他已经表现怪异大约一周了。嗯，比平时更怪异。”杰森耸耸肩，看起来很矛盾。“他到处跟着我，盯着我看——我本来以为他打算，可能是，捅我一刀之类的，一了百了，对吧？”

提姆点头，移动到沙发上，坐在杰森旁边，塞进没被另一个人占据的小角落里。“对的，这看起来很合理。达米安总是表现得不耐烦，一旦确定目标就会相当迅速地发动攻击。尽管他完全具备进行长期规划的能力，但他的技能水平也非常高，以至于大部分情况下，即使没有详细计划和应急措施，他也能成功实现自己的目的，因此，他往往不会费心。”

杰森眨着眼睛，转向提姆，好像在重新评估他。“你对这事考虑了很多。”

“对啊。”很难不去想这些，毕竟达米安在出现后的头几个月里花费了大量的时间攻击他。“我觉得了解他的弱点是件好事，以防万一。我不想再被捅一刀或再被切一次。”

“好吧，真是糟透了。”杰森叹了口气，一边做鬼脸一边搓脸。“也没我以前对你做的那些事那么糟糕。”

提姆咬着嘴唇，有点畏缩。“对，那也挺糟。一旦想到你基本上是在脑受损且一身伤的情况下被洗脑了，更不用说还受到一种已知会引起暴力和心理变态的物质的影响，原谅你就容易多了。”

杰森畏缩着，胳膊从沙发背上掉了下来。他交叉双手，缩成一团，肩膀向前弯曲，膝盖微微收拢，所有之前明显的放松都消失了。“抱歉，小鸟。”他摇头同时皱眉。“看来，可能我来这不是个好主意——”

该死。

“等等。”提姆脱口而出，将一只手放在杰森的膝盖上阻止他逃跑。“我不是有意那样说。我的意思是，之前发生的那些并不是你的错。你经历了一段非常可怕的时光，其中的一些蔓延到了我身上。这很糟糕，对，但我真的很高兴我们都渡过了难关。”他轻轻挤了挤杰森的膝盖，希望他的话有正确的效果。

一些紧张感从杰森的姿势中滑出来，他轻轻叹了口气。当他抬头的时候，他英俊的脸上有一种试探性的、脆弱的情绪。“你人太好了，该死的好，提姆。让我担心有的人会占你便宜。”

**我希望你会。**

这个想法不请自来，浮现在提姆的脑海里，他涨红了脸，目光不由自主地落到杰森泛着绒毛的嘴唇上。自从他注意到红头罩的击杀数目降到零，并得出结论这其中包括他，他不得不一直克制一种伸出手触摸他的渴望。

就好像有一种引力把他拉进去。他不得不时常克制自己的冲动，当他们夜巡后都很累的时候，他想靠在红头罩身上；当杰森明显对布鲁斯的言行感到不安的时候，他想将一只安慰的手放在他肩上；或者他只是想用手指抚摸他卷曲的黑发，感受它是否真的像看起来的那么柔软。*

提姆清了清嗓子，用膝盖挤了挤杰森，然后把杰森环在胸前的手拉直。他一松开他的手，就开始觉得冷。“不管怎样，是的。原谅你非常容易，因为这从一开始就不是你的错。”他耸了耸肩。“对于达米安来说，有点不一样，因为他从小就被操纵，被训练成攻击性强、冷酷无情的小混蛋。我努力记住这一点，但如果他再用尖东西在我身上戳洞，我就很难保持成熟。”

他做了个鬼脸，叹了口气。他把自己的膝盖拉到沙发上，双臂环抱着它们，蜷曲起下半身，面对着杰森。杰森也看着他。“你怎么想？”

杰森眨眼，微微红了脸。“呃，我之前确实问过迪基。只有我一个人的时候，那孩子就会悄悄靠近。他认为这也许是那个小鬼试图交朋友的方式。”他做了个鬼脸。

提姆哼了一声，摇头。“我认为我们可以摒弃这种理论，因为现在我也被卷进来了。达米安绝对不会想和我做朋友的。”

杰森坐起来，伸手越过咖啡桌，把一篮子的阿尔弗雷德牌点心拉得更近些。“好吧，不管这个小鬼脑子里在想什么，我们两个联合协作时对抗它的机会都比单干的时候大得多。”

“这倒确实。”提姆又坐起来了。“想在Netflix上看一些愚东西，一边吃着阿尔弗雷德牌点心一边制定详细反击计划吗？”

“太他妈爽了。”杰森说，咧嘴笑着，在篮子里挖掘点心。“我想他们现在有一些简·奥斯汀的电影在上面——”

“真的吗？我更想看星际迷航——”

“我正在教你鉴赏名著，你这没教养的猪头。”

“我很感激！我是说，非常感激。那就像一颗可爱的、遥远的恒星，我永远不想真正接近它，因为那会是一次可怕的经历，我永远无法恢复过来。噢！”杰森再次伸手戳提姆的肋骨，提姆打他的胳膊，窃笑着。

“把话收回去！就为这个，现在我们要看整整六小时连续剧。”

“我的房子，我的规……”

“如果你说你的房子，你的规矩，我就丢下你一个人祈求蝙蝠崽子不那么温柔的垂怜。”*

“你不会的，对吧？”提姆从睫毛下面羞涩地看着杰森，杰森回以微笑，一种无法形容的温柔目光。

“不会，但我可能挠你痒痒，并且吃掉所有的蓝莓烤饼。”

“真的，你是个怪物。”提姆郑重其事地说，然后在杰森能阻止之前，他飞快抓起一块烤饼，退回沙发角落里，咯咯笑个不停。

接下来的挠痒大战同时具备热情和破坏性。杰森试图把提姆按倒在地，却翻滚着落在沙发上，他自己陷入麻烦的同时，烤饼被毁掉了。

提姆在杰森粗壮有力的身体上盘旋，把他的手腕固定在头上，朝他咧嘴笑。两人都胸膛起伏，大口喘气。当他看到杰森的眼睛比平时更黑，且紧盯着他的嘴巴时，他的笑容慢慢消失了。

杰森跟他目光相撞，脸涨得通红。他看向别处，嘴角下斜，不高兴地拽着自己的手。他扭动臀部，试图挣脱，说话声听起来很痛苦。“我——见鬼。放开我。”

提姆马上松开杰森的手，坐回原处，让他能坐起来。“杰？怎么了？”

杰森不敢直视他的眼睛。他抓起一个枕头，胡乱推到大腿上，然后将通红的脸埋进手里。“让我一个人待着就好。”他的声音含含糊糊，但听起来十分尴尬。

那个枕头就是提姆的线索。他慢慢对杰森遇到了什么问题有了模糊的概念，睁大眼睛。显然，杰森发现他们的小型即兴摔跤比赛有点刺激，就跟提姆感到的一样。

也许他烦恼着的吸引力并不像他想象的那样是单方面的。他看着杰森克制的姿势和他现在如此不愉快的模样，思维里奔涌而出的快乐稍微平息了一些。

“杰森？”提姆走近一些，试图看清他的脸，然后他跪在沙发前的地板上，这样就可以从下方窥探到一点。他小心翼翼地用自己的手覆盖住杰森的手，想把它们从他脸上拉开。“嘿，告诉我。你还好吗？”

“很好。”杰森说，显然是在撒谎。

提姆笑着，努力不要大笑。“哦，对的，很明显，这就是为什么你尝试着躲在你的手后面，一直躲到……到怎样，到我忘了你人在这里之后？”

杰森不情愿地干笑一下。“看来这不是我最好的计划。”他从两个手指之间往外看，露出一只漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛和一部分深红的脸颊。“顺便说一句，这真他妈好尴尬。”

提姆竭力不低头去看杰森的膝盖。这很难。对于这个非常不恰当的想法，他几乎无法抑制不合时宜的爆笑。杰森现在最不需要的事情就是感到别人在嘲笑他。“也不一定非要这样。”

“哦，是吗？”杰森抬起头，懊恼地放下手，怒视着提姆。“我不觉得——”

提姆深深吸了一口气，挺直自己的身体，然后垂下眼睛。杰森跟着他的目光，一直看到了提姆自己帐篷形的裤子。他睁大眼睛，飞速把视线转回提姆脸上。“你……？”

“是的。”提姆无奈地笑着说。杰森看起来还不确定，所以他迅速把话说清楚了。“嗯，我是对你感兴趣。比如，尤其是，跟你约会。如果你也想的话。”

事实上，这还不是他约人出来的经历里最尴尬的那个——这可能比其他任何形容都更能说明他的过去的感情生活。

杰森盯着他，张开嘴，脸上漂亮的红晕加深。他舔着嘴唇。“啊，对的。”他呼吸着。“那就是……对的。我想。到现在有一段时间了。”

“我也是。”提姆说着，心跳加速，兴奋的微小震颤使得指尖刺痛。他笑着，跪立起来，用手捧着杰森的脸。他在快要吻上他前停下来，喘了口气。“这样可以吗？”

杰森看起来依旧不知所措，但他为此露出了笑容。“哦，好啊。”他用拳头攥住提姆的衬衫，把他拉进一个吻里。

他们最后也没制定出任何能应对达米安的潜在阴谋的计划。

没关系。他们最后吃掉光阿尔弗雷德的篮子里剩下的点心，当他们到达篮子底部，发现里面有一小瓶人体润滑剂和一小包避孕套，这让他们两人都尴尬地变成了鲜红色。

“哦，我的上帝啊。”提姆微弱地说，盯着这个十分有冒犯性的篮子，就好像它背叛了他的整个童年。从某种意义上来讲，也的确如此。

“只要别去想它。”杰森坚定地说，连耳朵尖都红了。那真的很可爱。

“来分散我的注意力？”

“对啊，来吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **杰森和提姆在庄园里安静地吃早餐** ：*注意到达米安沿着天花板飞快地移动，怒视着他们，发出蟑螂一样的嘶嘶声* “我操！” *一起逃到提姆的公寓*
> 
> **达米安平静地从天花板上降落，恶魔般地微笑** ：“是的，现在我让他们单独在一起了。他们的浪漫纠葛一定会迅速展开的！” *像个超级反派一样咯咯尖叫竖起手指*
> 
> **杰森和提姆在提姆的公寓里** ：*开展挠痒大战，吃阿尔弗雷德的食物，亲热，直到他们发现阿尔弗雷德放在篮子底的避孕套*“妈呀，这扼杀了性趣”*决定转而看六小时傲慢与偏见*
> 
> (“Welp, that`s a boner killer” “妈呀，这扼杀了性趣。” 直译是 “这是个boki杀手”)
> 
> 译注：
> 
> He`d thought they were past Damian`s initial jealousy and the rivalry instigated by the decade the poor kid spent being raised by an actual immortal terrorist instead of a caring family.
> 
> 他认为他们已经揭过了达米安最初的嫉妒和被煽动的竞争，因这个可怜的小孩在过去十年里是被一个真正的永生的恐怖分子而不是一个充满爱心的正常家庭抚养长大的而引发的那种竞争。*
> 
> He is not looking forward to having to sleep in shifts if it comes to that. Of course, he`s looking forward to waking up at four in the morning on the business end of a kris even less.
> 
> 他不想真的到只能轮班睡觉那种地步。当然，更不用说在凌晨四点就因为一把短剑而惊醒。*
> 
> He constantly has to fight the urge to lean into Red Hood`s side when they`re both tired after patrol, rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder when he’s clearly upset about something Bruce said or did, or just run his fingers through that curly black hair to see if it`s truly as soft as it looks.
> 
> 他不得不时常克制自己的冲动，当他们夜巡后都很累的时候，他想靠在红头罩身上；当杰森明显对布鲁斯的言行感到不安的时候，他想将一只安慰的手放在他肩上；或者他只是想用手指抚摸他卷曲的黑发，感受它是否真的像看起来的那么柔软。*
> 
> “If you say your house, your rules, I`m leavin` you to the Bat brat`s not-so-tender mercies.”
> 
> “如果你说你的房子，你的规矩，我就丢下你一个人祈求蝙蝠崽子不那么温柔的垂怜。”*
> 
> 在lofter上发布了同样的版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cba1b4e2


	5. Chapter 5

罗宾从哥谭的天际掠过，在飞行的最高点射出抓钩，沿着弧线继续向前。即使他的肩膀因为酸痛而抗议，他也没有片刻停顿，没有时间了。

“黑蝙蝠，你到了吗？”通讯里蝙蝠侠的声音粗糙地咆哮着，任何熟悉他的人都能听出他快要疯了。

罗宾前方的建筑物很低，无处安放爪钩。他带着愤怒的咆哮落到地上，翻滚着，立即向前奔跑。

他们不能迟到。他们 **不能** 。

“没。”黑蝙蝠说，她能听到她父亲以心碎声作为回应。

“我离那里只有三个街区了。”夜翼说，他的声音很绝望，“蝙蝠女……”

“第五大道的火灾还没扑灭。”蝙蝠女回答，听起来很不高兴，“对不起，但是有孩子被困在里面了——”

“罗宾？”蝙蝠侠的声音很平静，就好像他已经放弃了希望。他肯定知道，当神谕开始疯狂呼叫支援时，罗宾的位置比夜翼还远。

“对不起。”他小声说，喉咙发紧。他的心脏猛烈跳动，因为他正强迫自己的身体超越忍耐极限。他还在跑，但他知道自己无能为力。神谕在他们的面具上同步投射着计算出的倒计时，红头罩的时间只剩下不到一分钟了。他看着红色数字在显示器上闪烁，继续无情地下降。

通讯中一片可怕的寂静，只有轻微的喘息声，每个人都朝着即将降临的悲剧奔去。

 **我想救他，** 达米安苦恼地想。 **我应该去救他，从而通过考验。** 他跑着。 **我甚至不再关心考验了。我只希望我的兄弟没事** 。

在他前方已经可以看见仓库了。阿代尔的弟弟领导的一个小帮派分支控制着那里，它躲过了蝙蝠们的扫荡，直到不到一小时前，该分支设法将红头罩引诱到此。据神谕回溯，他们为他设置了一个聪明的陷阱，用所有人都知道的诱饵，红头罩将永远， **永远** 不厌其烦地制止——人口贩卖。孩子们。

他们抓住了他的弱点，诅咒他们肮脏黑暗的心。

他至少设法传达出了信息。一旦神谕捕捉到它，她很快就侵入了仓库内部的摄像头。这没带来其它好处，只是让他们看到了倒计时和红头罩，他独自一人被捆着，可能在他最噩梦的场景之一中。

“红罗宾 **到底** 在哪？”罗宾厉声问，一阵猛烈的刺痛给了他再次说话的力气。德雷克应该是托德的 **王子** 。在托德需要帮助的时候，他怎么敢让他失望？

这个念头只在他脑海中一闪而过，罗宾的愤怒很快消退了。*红罗宾现在甚至不在哥谭。这个周末他和泰坦们在一起。他怎么可能知道他的命中注定的情人陷入麻烦了，更不用说知道他需要救援？罗宾甚至还没有机会制定一个合适的计划来引导他们相互追求，就连几次琐碎的尝试都没有。

他们还没准备好。

但是，看来，他们已经没有时间了。他在心中因隐约可见的未来而狂怒——托德的离去将会让这个家庭的心碎，这一次不会再有德雷克送上门来帮助治愈他们。德雷克自己就会忙得不可开交，哀悼着他失去的公主。

他咬紧牙关，更猛烈地下冲，试图及时赶到那里，并不是因为想到了他会在格雷森的测试中失败。他想到了托德愉快地笑着，拍着提图斯的脑袋，阿尔弗雷德猫缠着他的脚踝。他想到了他所知的被托德帮助过的人的名字，他们疲倦的眼睛中带着信任与忠诚看着他。他想到了托德已经把自己编织进达米安心里，而他只是在过去两周中为了测试而调查他时才意识到这一点。

他想到他的 **兄弟** 就要死了。

“该死！”罗宾咒骂着，他的腿在抽搐。如果他还可以强迫自己，他会跑得更快一些，即使这种努力会让他的心脏破裂。当一声巨响伴随着可怕的热浪袭来时，他还离得很远。

时间到了。

“不——！”嚎叫声从附近传来，罗宾猛地把头扭向一边，看到夜翼在几英尺外跌跌撞撞地停下来。他瞪大眼睛，脸上的表情愤怒又悲伤。罗宾跟着他看过去，他不想，但没法移开目光。

仓库燃烧着，恶魔般的火焰直窜上天空。

结束了。

一个黑影从他们身边飞过，翻滚着直奔着火的仓库。夜翼立即做出反应，转身跳过去把它扑倒在地。“布……蝙蝠侠， **不** ！你不能。你会受伤的。我们不能再失去你了！”

蝙蝠侠凶狠地咆哮着转向他。“ **他在里面！** ”他的脸扭曲成悲伤的神情。

“不，他不在。”神谕的平静的声音出现在通讯中，让他们一阵阵晕眩。

“神使， **汇报** ！”罗宾几乎认不出自己的声音。

”去仓库东边。你们会很高兴的。”

他们没有浪费任何时间，罗宾立即起飞，而夜翼和蝙蝠侠还在解开他们自己，挣扎着站起来。罗宾冲到指定的位置，在拐角处仔细观察，只看到——

燃烧的背景中映照出神奇女孩的轮廓，她飞在空中，两个不省人事的暴徒在她手中摇晃。一个闪动的虚影凝结成脉冲，他把另一个不省人事，还流着口水的暴徒放在不断增加的人堆中。两个人似乎都跟火势保持着一定的距离。

超级小子在他们身后徘徊。他正焦急地向红罗宾伸手，红罗宾一瘸一拐慢慢走出仓库。看起来他随时都可能崩溃，但不管怎样，他还在继续往前。

就在他怀里。他抱着红头罩。

罗宾的喉咙紧绷，看到这情景让他膝盖发软。他没摔倒的唯一原因就是夜翼，他在那一刻把一只手搭在他肩上，开始推动他们两个向前。蝙蝠侠从他们旁边擦过，径直冲向那群英雄。

“杰伊，”他低声说，显然过度紧张，忘记了还有一个身份保密的规则，“他是不是……？”

“还活着。”红罗宾小声说，声音因为吸入烟雾而变得粗糙。“他恐慌发作了，但他没事。”

一旁传来的急促的声音打断了他们。“小罗，我们制服了所有的坏蛋——至少我 **很** 肯定——不，等等，还有一个——”脉冲开始闪烁，突然他手里多了一个叫嚷着挣扎的暴徒。“别担心，我抓到了。他想逃跑。哦，我还在后面发现了一大堆受伤的坏蛋。我敢肯定，红头罩一定是在他们的同伙抓住他之前就把他们痛打了一顿——他可不会轻易倒下，对吧？我想我在其中几个身上看到了骨头。不管怎样，我把他们都绑起来拖到安全的地方了。我敢肯定这家伙真的是最后一个——小超你觉得呢？”

超级小子扫视着四周，眉头紧锁，全神贯注。“这个地区我没看到其他形迹可疑的人。呃，这里有 **很多** 老鼠。它们看起来真的，好大。哇，这对哥谭来说正常吗？”

他的话提醒人们，他对哥谭不熟悉是有原因的。蝙蝠侠有一条关于超能力者的长期规则。也就是说，他们不被允许在这。

罗宾皱着眉头转向蝙蝠侠，有点期待他会要求泰坦们马上离开。相反，他看到他的父亲继续大步向前，一直走到红罗宾和红头罩那里，他小心翼翼把他们包裹在一个安全的拥抱中。“我还以为我又一次失去你了。”他低声说，声音哽咽。“小杰伊，我想——”

神奇女孩清清嗓子，引起了队伍的注意。“也许我们应该把这些罪犯转移到其他地方去，而且，火势可能会以这种速度继续蔓延。我们把罪犯留在警察局的屋顶上怎么样？然后也许我们可以在火灾对其他人造成伤害之前把它扑灭。”她对红罗宾笑了一下，他越过蝙蝠侠的肩膀看着她，显得很憔悴。“当然，你应该留在这里照顾红头罩。”

超级小子咧嘴一笑。“对的！我的意思是，我之前没意识到你们的关系这么好，但是如果你那么密切监控他，他一被绑架的瞬间你就意识到了，那么，很明显，你肯定是认真的。我的意思是，你只会这样高强度地监控你爱——喂嗯！”他突然咕哝起来，想把脉冲的手从嘴上扯下来，他失败了。

脉冲使他们咧嘴大笑。“好吧，这超有趣，但是我们现在得走了！祝你的蝙蝠家伙们好运，不要担心火灾或者坏蛋。我们能搞定的。等我们把这里打扫干净就不打扰你们了。这看起来像是家族事务。来吧，泰坦们！”他对上了红罗宾的目光，眨眼。“祝你好运，小罗！”

“谢谢，伙计们。”红罗宾说，然后蝙蝠侠就保护性地用斗篷裹上了他怀里的两个年轻人。

“好了，各位，让我们离开这个刚爆炸的高度不稳定的建筑。”夜翼说，试探性地伸出一只温柔的手放在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上。罗宾移动到他父亲的另一边。在他们两中间，他们设法说服他放开红罗宾和红头罩一段时间，让他们可以帮他们离火远一点，让泰坦暂时处理这个场面。

“哎呀，B。”红头罩说，看起来既尴尬又高兴。他们停下来后，他父亲把他拉近，再抱一下。“也没那么糟。”

“我再也不想失去你了。”蝙蝠侠低声说，脸埋在红头罩的头发里。“你为什么不戴头盔？它可以给你一些保护，当——”他停下来，明显说不下去了。

红头罩皱着眉头。”有传言说那些混蛋把孩子关在那儿。我得把头盔摘下来，免得吓到他们。结果根本就没有孩子。谢天谢地。我是说，我宁愿走进陷阱一百次，也不愿让任何一个孩子待在那种地狱里。”

红罗宾发出一声柔和的、听起来很受伤的声音，把红头罩紧紧搂在怀里。

罗宾不情愿地估计红罗宾的力量增加了一个档次。红头罩个子不小，这次红罗宾已经公主抱他至少十分钟了。

潘尼沃斯过了一会儿才到，他开着一辆装备了医疗设备的、专门在这种情况下使用的货车。毫无疑问，神谕一定呼叫了他。蝙蝠侠发出一声颤抖的叹息，最终抬起头，退后一步，让他有空间工作。

潘尼沃斯迅速检查了一下红头罩，看了一眼红罗宾，命令他也上车。“吸入烟雾不能掉以轻心，我亲爱的孩子。来吧，现在。”

红罗宾乖乖地爬进了货车。当红头罩挪到他那，把他拉近自己时，他看起来突然对自己的处境更加满意了。

面包车开走了，驶向蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，慢慢振作起来，恢复了他刚刚破裂的冷静。“夜翼。跟神谕联系，看看蝙蝠女是否需要后援帮她处理第五大道的火灾。”

神谕不等别人问就回答了。“我一看到这里的形势得到控制，就把黑蝙蝠派过去了，但她们可能需要一些帮助。”

夜翼点点头，融入夜色中。蝙蝠侠把注意力转向了罗宾。他又深吸了一口气，吸气，吐气。然后，他笑了。这只是嘴唇的一点抽动，但对他来说，这几乎就是一个微笑。“罗宾。你全力以赴去救他。”

“他是我的兄弟。”罗宾不假思索地回答。

这个笑容抽动着，微微增长着。蝙蝠侠看起来很高兴。“我想我们今晚已经做了够多了。你知道红头罩和我过去每周至少会停下来吃一次冰淇淋吗？林肯街上有个地方。我……我不知道它是否还在那里。”

他看起来很怀念。罗宾犹豫着，不太能确定，然后他继续前进。*如果他父亲伸出了手，唯一可行的选择就是伸出自己的手作为回应。“也许我们应该去确认一下。”

这一次，笑容那么大，不会再被看错了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **罗宾怒吼道** : “你瞎了吗，红罗宾，你为什么不在你的公主需要帮助的时候来救他?”
> 
>  **红罗宾从爆炸的仓库里出来，在火焰的背景下抱着受惊吓的红头罩** : “哟。”
> 
>  **罗宾，跌跌撞撞停下来** : “啊。好吧，那么……很好，我想。”
> 
>  **蝙蝠侠，终于打破了感情便秘，经历了家庭关爱的洗礼** : “……”* 拥抱儿子们，带罗宾出去吃冰淇淋。虽然仍然无法用语言恰当地表达自己的感受，但是，嗯，慢慢来 * 
> 
> **罗宾，庆祝道** : “万岁！有进步！还有，冰淇淋!”
> 
> Even as the thought passes through his mind, Robin’s fury ebbs and dies.
> 
> 这个念头只在他脑海中一闪而过，罗宾的愤怒很快消退了。*
> 
> He looks wistful. Robin hesitates, unsure, then plows ahead.
> 
> 他看起来很怀念。罗宾犹豫着，不太能确定，然后他继续前进。
> 
> wistful的意思包括渴望，沉思，怀念，惆怅
> 
> 水平一般，有错误或意见建议请直接跟我说
> 
> 倒数第二章啦
> 
> 在lofter上发布了相同版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cba4d5fb


	6. Chapter 6

阿尔弗雷德包扎完了杰森身上最后一道伤口，这些伤都是在与那些欺骗他的渣滓短暂但激烈的搏斗中造成的。老人顿了顿，低下头看着他，将一只温暖的手放在他的额头上，停留了好一会儿。

“休息吧，杰森少爷。我过会再回来看你。”他只需要一条会说话的眉毛，就能表达出他希望杰森待在医疗区等他回来的意思，否则，杰森就要面对阿尔弗雷德的愤怒。

“这听起来不错，阿尔菲。”杰森吐出一口颤抖的叹息，往后倒在医疗垫上，感到他身体的每一寸都筋疲力尽，疼痛难忍。这是一个地狱般的夜晚。

“嘿。”提姆小声说，从他自己的医疗垫上溜到杰森那边。他赤脚踩在粗糙的石地板上，一定很冷。

“过来。”杰森粗声说。他伸手把另一个人拽到他身边的垫子上。这非常挤，但他们俩关系已经足够好了，完全可以这样做。

一想起那天晚上他们激烈的亲热，他的脸就红了。他还没告诉提姆那是他的初吻。不过话说回来，他全程都显得很尴尬，提姆可能已经发现了这一点。

随便吧。他似乎没有太多的时间做浪漫的事，从作为一个没什么经验的、害羞的少年死去，再到作为一个愤怒的、杀人的混蛋回来。塔利亚几年前有这种意向，但是他坦率地跟她说，和一个曾跟他父辈有亲密关系的人上床让他感觉很奇怪。*他的生活已经够糟了——没必要把它弄得更糟。

所以，那天晚上那些温柔的吻，在腹部燃烧着并缓慢地融化的热量，还有他尴尬地绷紧的裤子，算是他第一次实际上的亲密体验。

他真是该死地喜欢。

提姆紧紧拥抱着杰森，将一只手放在他胸口，叫他的心脏怦怦直跳。热气简直把他的薄衬衫烤焦了。“对不起，我没有更快到达那。监控器一发现你的痛苦，我就来了，但是……”提姆停下来，咬住嘴唇，把脸埋进杰森肩膀上。

杰森哼了一声：“我是不是要知道你说的监控器是什么？”

提姆耸耸肩，看起来有点惭愧：“也许不？对不起——我只是喜欢追踪我在意的人。”

好的，至少他承认自己有点问题。此外，很难对一个刚刚用公主抱把杰森从燃烧的毁灭中拯救出来的人发火。他笑起来，举起一只缠着绷带的手，指头抚过提姆蓬松的卷发。“没关系。但是从现在开始，你怎么追踪我的，我会原样奉还。成交吗？”

“哦。”提姆呼吸着睁大眼睛。就好像他从来没想过任何人会回报他对在意的人所投注的那种关心和保护。*他抬起头，腼腆地笑了：“好啊。”

他好他妈可爱。杰森现在真的很想吻他。从他出现的那一刻起，就在那该死的炸弹在最后几秒滴答作响时，他就想这么做。墙倒塌时，杰森有一瞬间的困惑，以为炸弹不知怎么提前爆炸了。然后他抬起头，看见超级小子把红罗宾扔到他身边。

然后他看到个古怪的模糊东西，像是有刷子从他身边扫过，突然间他的手腿都松开了，捆绑物被全部切开整齐堆放在一旁。他没时间思考，红罗宾就把他捞起来抱在怀里，奔跑着起飞，他的超能力朋友们在爆炸前抓住他的手肘，把他们两个弄出仓库。

接下来的几分钟他记不太清楚——只模糊回忆起一些在他耳边安抚的话语，红罗宾温柔安定的声音帮助他呼吸，克服胸口密不透风的恐慌。

他心中涌起一股柔情，随之而来的是一种甜蜜的疼痛。他控制不了自己，就算可以他也不会。杰森低下头，在提姆张开的唇上轻轻地吻了一下。

提姆虚弱地呻吟着，回吻杰森，他的手找到杰森的肩膀上抓紧，好像只是想确认他在那里。他后退一点以便能说话：“我很高兴你没事。”然后他又凑过去吻杰森。

杰森呜咽着，然后呻吟着，想把提姆拉到自己身上，更彻底地探索一下。不过，这可能不是最好的主意，毕竟——其他人迟早会回到蝙蝠洞里，他们最不希望的就是人们因为看到他们半裸着在医用帆布垫上滚成一团而发现他们在约会。

他忍不住笑，那时候这些人脸上的表情 **肯定** 会很滑稽。

提姆笑着回应杰森的笑，嘴唇移动着继续对准杰森的嘴唇：“怎么？”

“只是想象一下迪基头和其他人在我们这样做的时候走进来。”

“哦，上帝啊。”提姆说，微微后退。他看上去简直惊慌失措。“对啊，那就太尴尬了。也许我们应该……”他开始后退，可能是想回到自己的垫子上去。哦，不。这不会发生。

杰森往前倾再次吻住了他：“留下来。求你了？”他本来不想在说“求你”的时候用那沙哑的声音稍微停顿一下，但这确实达到了预期效果。提姆马上又弯下身凑近他，亲他的额头、脸颊和嘴唇，抚摸他的头发和身体。过了会儿，杰森把手放在提姆脸上，轻柔地把他按在适当的地方，给了他一个长长的、彻底的、令人满足的吻，热浪一阵阵袭来，让他们俩都喘不过气。

过了会，他们已经完全沉浸在对方的世界里，这时医疗垫右边发出了嘶嘶声：“耶——”

他们俩都跳起来，微微分开。“什么 **鬼** ？”杰森抓起最近的潜在武器——一个水瓶和一个备用枕头。提姆扭转身体，保护性地挡在杰森身边，显然完全是出于本能。这……有点性感。

他们扭头怒视着这令人毛骨悚然的声响的源头。达米安就站在那，没戴面具。他咧开嘴恶魔般地笑着：“我伟大的计划终于实现了！”

“哦上帝啊，你做了什么？你给我们下毒了吗？”提姆歇斯底里地问，没有放松防御姿势。

“他怎么能给我们下毒呢？”杰森皱眉。“我们什么也没吃，也没喝，我怀疑他会不会那么勇敢又那么愚蠢，会在医疗药品下接触性的毒。我是说，那样同样有伤到阿尔弗雷德的风险，我敢肯定这小子和他从没任何过节。”

提姆睁大眼睛，盯着达米安，回复杰森的同时，他的表情渐渐变得狂躁：“嗯，我们刚刚在接吻。也许他掌握了毒藤女用吻来杀人的某些化合物——”

“等等，谁被下毒了？”夜翼慢跑过来，摘下面具。他有点烧伤，但伤情明显没在继续巡逻中恶化。

达米安翻着白眼，气喘吁吁地交叉着双臂。“没人被下毒，格雷森！这不过是德雷克的无知臆测罢了。不，真正的事实是我终于通过了你为我设置的考验！”

“考验？”迪克小声说，而提姆和杰森相互看着对方，耸了耸肩。只要他们还没死于毒药，杰森完全没精力在意怎么回事，他怀疑提姆也是。

达米安急切地点着头：“是的！你给我讲的那些可憎的童话故事，解谜它究竟是要告诉我什么教训，就这个挑战。我很快就意识到你是想让我把这些故事和我们家族的历史联系起来。我很快就认识到，托德就是那个迪斯尼公主——他喜欢唱歌、打击坏蛋、把动物吸引到自己身边，这些都是明显的迹象。”

杰森窒息了。什么鬼？提姆大声咯咯笑起来，又在迪克向他投来警告性的眼神后用手捂住嘴想阻止自己。过了会儿，他把脸埋进杰森胸膛里，但显然依旧没法忍住笑。

迪克微眨着眼睛，脸上的表情跟他被揍后的表情一模一样。“哦？啊……干，干得好啊，达米。跟我说说更多关于……考验的事情。”他听起来和其他人一样困惑。

那孩子直起身子，挺起胸膛，郑重地点头，然后继续：“当然，我看到，就像许多童话故事一样，我们的公主被残忍地虐待，被诅咒，这阻止了我们的王国——嗯，家庭——完整。显然，这就是我要去解决的问题，要用文化渗透材料传授的经验来解决——嗯，童话故事。你给我看的书和电影。”

杰森的嘴张得老大。他眨眨眼，然后咽口水。这个问题他可能不想知道答案，但是……“呃，那你怎么解决的？”

达米安宽宏大量地向他微笑：“我找出了你的王子，安排他成功地向你求婚！你们现在已经接吻了，而且似乎彼此达成了令人满意的协议。毫无疑问，今晚发生的事情以及你们新的浪漫关系将会使你更加频繁地来到这个庄园。你和父亲的关系会慢慢好起来，我们家族的诅咒也最终会解除。”

天啊。

“哇哦。”提姆说着，终于把头从杰森胸前抬了起来。他咧开嘴，笑得满脸通红，眼睛都湿了。“这真是……太棒了，实际上。”

迪克只是瞪着眼睛，张大嘴巴，看起来似乎不知道从哪里开始拆分达米安刚才说的东西。

杰森皱眉：“等等，你他妈是怎么 **鼓励我们求婚** 的？”这听起来太恐怖了，即使以那小鬼的标准来说也是。

达米安耸了耸肩。“我只是让你们两个注意到我多次关注着你们，促使你们寻找对方作为盟友。你们对彼此的天然的倾向就完成了剩下的部分。诚然，我之前没意识到我的努力有多成功，直到我碰巧看到了你们圆满的尝试。我原以为我要做更多你们才能达到这个阶段。”

“耶稣啊，”杰森低声说，他的嘴唇卷曲起一个不情愿的微笑。一种对这小崽子的不同寻常的喜爱涌上心头，他摇摇头，咧着嘴笑。达米安永远那么独特，肯定了。“那……嗯。呃，干得不错，我想。”

“我以为他迷恋上你了，”迪克微弱地说，仍然盯着空气，看上去有点精神受创，“我一直……”

“等等，啥？”杰森做了个鬼脸，“恶心。”那样就太可怕了。事实上，他宁愿达米安想杀他，也不愿意他对他产生幼稚的迷恋——天哪。希望小鬼现在不会因为这猜想而捅迪基一刀。

幸好，达米安误解了。“德雷克当然迷恋着托德！”他哼了一声，“王子需要被公主吸引，才会相应地追求她。”

杰森把目光从提姆转向迪克，然后又转回来，只是想确认他们看到的东西和他一样。达米安行为就像……像个 **小** **孩** 。有点可爱。迪克露出一个多愁善感又兴高采烈的笑容。甚至连提姆看起来也被感动了。

“你做得很好，小D，”迪克热情地说。“你解谜的速度简直比我想象中还要快！”显然，他决定鼓励这孩子帮助家庭的兴致，不管他的方法有多么大的误会。

达米安骄傲地挺起胸，看起来幼稚得搞笑，迪克给了杰森一个恳求的眼神。他显然是在求他不要让这孩子失望，在他明显为迪克无意中给他设置的奇怪任务付出了那么多之后。

“谢谢，孩子，”杰森粗声粗气说，在这小鬼明显因为赞美而沾沾自喜时感到一种荒谬的宠爱。他皱起眉头，想象着未来的干扰和跟踪。对，最好不要鼓励那个。“但是从现在开始，不要再插手我们的爱情生活。”

“当然，托德。我不想观察你们关系如何进一步完善。幸运的是，根据所有可靠的消息来源，你现在注定要走上一条‘从此幸福快乐’的道路。理论上讲，既然你已经因为你的情人而心烦意乱，就不要再费心去证明自己有多讨人嫌了。*”达米安恶魔般地笑了。完全有可能他的脸只会这样笑。

“什么鬼。”

“就这样吧，杰。他是在微笑——别让他梦想破灭。”提姆朝他咧着嘴，抽动眼睛。

“有道理。”杰森眯起眼睛，希望他们没有观众。实际上，他可能知道一个不错的方法来摆脱电灯泡。他险恶地笑了：“想再亲一次吗？”

真好，提姆马上明白了。“当然，我愿意！”他轻柔地笑着，倾斜身体准备亲吻，杰森热情地回应，发出可能比实际需要的更大的声音。

“啊！快点，格雷森，我们必须逃离即将完成的婚姻！”达米安抓住迪克的羞红的、尴尬的一只手，开始把他拖走。

“ **什么。** ”那低沉沙哑的声音似乎不知从哪里冒出来。去他妈的。杰森现在最不需要的就是和B打交道。他们挺好——比以前好多了，但他需要一些时间才能来面对他们两个在经历了这些后明显要面对的情感问题。*

“哦，嘿蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，向他轻轻挥手，他的身体被一个小小的但意志坚定的男孩拖动着，这男孩死死攥着他的手。

“B。”提姆扭过头向蝙蝠侠点头，然后杰森把他拉了回来，嘴巴贴在一起，思考要多久才能摆脱所有的不速之客。

“父亲。”达米安点头，然后继续努力把迪克从演变的场景中拖开。

“嗯！啊……嗯……”杰森接吻的声音可能太大了。他一点也不在乎——他现在实际上能 **感受到** B的不适和尴尬。他怎么还不走？

“天哪，我不敢相信他们在 **蝙蝠侠** 面前还在亲。”迪克听起来既惊讶又害怕。他们的逃跑一定被阻止了。他们可能只是在等着看蝙蝠侠的反应。

“真爱之吻是绝对能鼓舞人的。”达米安说，似乎很不情愿地记住了这点。

“也许他们只是没有注意到他在那里。”

“不可能！父亲的牙齿都磨得吱嘎响了。此外，德雷克刚才还向他打招呼呢。”

“我很惊讶，除了红头罩和红罗宾亲热的声音，你还能听到其他 **任何东西** 。”迪克偷笑。

一种微弱的，如同牙齿摩擦发出的声音，变得更响亮了。

迪克清了清嗓子：“算了，达米，让他们单独待会儿吧。你也是，大个子。以后有的是时间给他们上课。”他拉了拉蝙蝠侠，但蝙蝠侠拒绝让步。迪克歪着头，对那个愁眉苦脸的男人露出甜美的笑容：“如果我们现在回到蝙蝠电脑那去，你就有更多的时间来更新可怕的幻灯片，来在稍后恐吓他们。”

蝙蝠侠眨眨眼，显然在考虑这个提议。“嗯。”他说，他的表情舒展开来。“是的，如果红头罩和红罗宾现在正处于一段浪漫关系中，很明显需要更新幻灯片了。这段关系有许多潜藏的危险陷阱。我们必须确保他们的安全。”

不知怎么的，他设法让这话听起来像是一种威胁。

杰森开始发抖，随后耸肩。随便了。他和提姆都很坚强很聪明。他们会想出办法来避免它。也许他们可以招募达米安来帮忙。毕竟这孩子显然是站在他们这边的。他不希望他们新的浪漫关系毁灭于布鲁斯决定用他噩梦般的性教育幻灯片给他们留下心理阴影。还有，杰森很确定达米安现在已经足够大了，很快他自己就要看幻灯片了。一旦他自我保护的本能发挥作用，他就会拼命战斗。

最后他们终于单独待着了，他把提姆拉得更近，高兴地叹着气缠住他。

迪斯尼公主。呸。

他疲惫不堪的身体开始放松下来，睡意把他的思绪推进提姆温暖舒适的怀抱。太棒了。尽管……他眨眨眼，好不容易才把注意力集中到提姆的脸上：“嘿，你今晚会和我一起呆在这里，对吗？”如果提姆飞奔回楼上，躺在他那张显然更舒适的床上，那就不那么舒服了。

提姆笑着，转过身去吻杰森的肩膀：“你想让我留下来吗？”

杰森点头。

“如你所愿。”提姆偷笑着，这个小混蛋。

杰森翻白眼。对啊，他这辈子肯定都要听公主笑话了。不管怎样，他还是笑了。当提姆看着他的时候，他眼里有一种温柔的神情，忍受一点戏弄也值了。

当他们靠得越来越近，陷入安静后，提姆的呼吸变得深而平稳，杰森不禁感到这比‘从此幸福快乐’还要好。他的生活总是该死的一团糟，但现在……

很完美。

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **杰森裹着绷带，躺在蝙蝠洞里的医疗垫上养伤** ：“……”  
>  **提姆不知从哪冒出来，轻轻拨弄他眼前的头发** ：“你还好吗？我给你倒点水——啊！” *当杰森把他抱进医疗垫，像泰迪熊一样蜷缩在他身边时，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛* “嗯我猜你很好。”  
>  **达米安像恐怖电影一样从垫子下慢慢爬出来** ：“耶——！现在亲！” *把他们的脸按在一起*  
>  **杰森和提姆不由自主地亲到一起** ：“嗯！什么鬼？” *开始转向达米安要求解释，然后又忍不住开始亲*  
>  **迪克走进山洞对每个人** ：“嘿，伙计们，你们好吗？ **哦 我 的 上 帝 什 么** ——” *立刻用一只手遮住达米安的眼睛。一番思考后，用另一只手捂住自己的眼睛*  
>  **布鲁斯走进检查每个人** ：*看了他们一眼，然后掉头走出洞穴* “不。”  
>  **杰森和提姆仍然热情四射地接吻** ：“该死，这太棒了！”  
> 感谢每一个点赞或评论的人，非常感谢Jaytim Week，感谢她们为这次活动所做的一切！此外，感谢Capes&CoffeeTimDrakediscordserver（discord.gg/bGhpCDn）在我写的时候给我beta。  
>  我希望你喜欢这个故事，感谢你的阅读！
> 
> 译注：  
> *在该作者的其他文中提到，布鲁斯会给进入青春期的孩子播放自制的可怕性教育幻灯片（大概跟我们小时候看人练邪攻自feng的纪录片一样），包含大量不打码的疾病患处特写和各种分析各种play有什么风险的假设，足以让人留下心理阴影
> 
> *迪克对布鲁斯甜甜笑着叫的是big guy
> 
> Talia made a move once a few years back, but he told her frankly it would weird him the fuck out to bone someone who used to screw his father-figure.  
> 塔利亚几年前有这种意向，但是他坦率地跟她说，和一个曾跟他父辈有亲密关系的人上床让他感觉很奇怪。*
> 
> Tim breathes, eyes wide. It’s like he never expected anyone to reciprocate the worry and protectiveness he clearly feels towards the people he cares about.  
> 提姆呼吸着睁大眼睛。就好像他从来没想过任何人会回报他对在意的人所投注的那种关心和保护。*
> 
> You should, in theory, cease to prove such an annoyance in the future now that you are suitably distracted by your paramour.” Damian smiles fiendishly.  
> 理论上讲，既然你已经因为你的情人而心烦意乱，就不要再费心去证明自己有多讨人嫌了。*
> 
> They’re good—better than before, definitely, but he needs a few hours before confronting whatever emotional heart to heart the two of them are clearly headed for after all this.  
> 他们挺好——比以前好多了，但他需要一些时间才能来面对他们两个在经历了这些后明显要面对的情感问题。*


End file.
